Action Star Wrestling
Action Star Wrestling A CAW fed, that lastly used WWE'12 in his run opened up on April 30, 2011 and would end on August 4,2012 ASW Superstars ASW Management *Joey Roberts - Chairman *Michael Cole - Backstage Interviewer *??? - ASW General Manager *William Regal - Commissioner ASW Weekly Shows *'ASW Extreme Zone' *'ASW Great Impact!' *'ASW Webmatch (1 match show that can happen randomly at any time)' *ASW Heat *ASW Flash (Discontinued following Episode 23 - Great Impact!) *ASW Extreme Lockdown (Discontinued following Survivor Champions) ASW Champions Defunct Championships *ASW Hardcore Championship: The title is still active in DCWL *Extreme Lockdown Championship: The Final Champion is Big T ASW Money in the Bank Winners Here are the winners for all the Money in the Bank Ladder Matches. Winning the Money in the Bank briefcase also means you can get a World title shot against your brand's Champion anytime within the next 12 months. (From ActionStarmania to ActionStarmania for ASW Rules) *Christian - Won at Survivor Champions. Match also involved Sheamus, Cody Meyers, Evan O'Shea, Alex Striker, Tyson Kidd. Christian cashed in Money in the Bank at ASW Survivor Champions after defeating T-Bone. ASW Triple Crown The Triple Crown is an achievement rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World championship (ASW, Extreme Lockdown or ASW World Heavyweight) a Mid-Card championship (Intercontinental, or United States), and a Tag championship (ASW Tag Team). The Triple Crown can be won multiple times if a superstar wins all three tiers of titles more than once. So far only one superstars have completed the Triple Crown: Big T List of Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers who have achieved a triple crown in ASW. A triple crown requires a World Championship (ASW, Extreme Lockdown or World), midcard (being a US or IC title), and a tag team title (ASW Tag). List of potential Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of two levels) that can complete the Triple Crown by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with ASW are not listed. As of Oct 28, 2011, the Extreme Lockdown Championship are no longer counted towards Triple Crown Championships. However, any Triple Crowns completed using either of those titles prior to this rule will still stand. ASW Grand Slam Another achievement possible rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins a World championship (ASW, Extreme Lockdown or World) a Mid-Card championship (Intercontinental, or United States),a Tag championship (ASW Tag Team) and A Tertiary Championship (Legends, Hardcore or Canadian). The Grand Slam can be won once they acheive all four Championships in ASW. So far only one superstars have completed a Grand Slam: Big T. List of Grand Slam Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers who have achieved a triple crown in ASW. A grand slam requires a World Championship (ASW, Extreme Lockdown or World), midcard (being a US or IC title), a tag team title (ASW Tag), and a tertiary title (either Legends, Hardcore or TV). List of potential Grand Slam Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of three levels) that can complete the Grand Slam by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with ASW are not listed. As of Oct 28, 2011, the Extreme Lockdown Championship are no longer counted towards Grand Slam Championships. However, any Grand Slam completed using either of those titles prior to this rule will still stand. Season One CPVs: *ASW Hard Victory *ASW Survivor Champions *ASW One Night Action *ASW Bad Blood *ASW Vengeance *ASW Over the Limit *ASW Survivor Series *ASW The Extreme Bash *ASW Armageddon *ASW SuperBrawl Rumble *ASW Anarchy Rulz *ASW ActionStarmania Season Two CPVs: *ASW Souled Out *ASW Hard Victory 2 *ASW Clash of the Champions *ASW Bad Blood 2 *ASW Vengeance 2 *ASW Over the Limit 2 *ASW Survivor Series 2 *ASW The Extreme Bash 2 *ASW Armageddon 2 *ASW SuperBrawl Rumble 2 *ASW Anarchy Rulz 2 *ASW ActionStarmania 2 Category:CAW Leagues Category:ASW Category:Defunct CAW Feds